headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 97 min. | country = UK | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll (1960) | followed by = }} Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde is a British horror film directed by Roy Ward Baker. It was produced by Hammer Film Productions and released theatrically in the UK on October 17th, 1971. The US distribution was through American International Pictures (AIP), which released the film in the North American market in April of 1972. The story was written by Brian Clemens and loosely based on the 1886 Robert Louis Stevenson novel The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mister Hyde. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Not to be confused with the 1991 comedy Dr. Jekyll and Mrs. Hyde. * The tagline for this film is, "The sexual transformation of a man into a woman will actually take place before your very eyes!". * Filmed at Elstree Studios in Hertfordshire, England. * Was released theatrically as a double-bill with Hands of the Ripper. Both films relate to the subject of Jack the Ripper. * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde was released on DVD by Anchor Bay Entertainment on November 11th, 2001. The DVD includes audio commentary by director Roy Ward Baker, writer/producer Brian Clemens and actress Martine Beswick, who played Sister Hyde. * This is the fourth "Hammer Horror" film directed by Roy Ward Baker. He previously directed Quatermass and the Pit in 1967 and The Vampire Lovers and Scars of Dracula, both of which were released in 1970. * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde is the second of two films produced by Hammer Film Productions that adapt Robert Louis Stevenson's The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The first was The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll, directed by Terence Fisher and released in 1960. Although both films are adaptations of Stevenson's novel, they are otherwise unrelated to one another. * The BBFC requested cuts to remove the inter-cutting of a murder and a rabbit gutting, and to edit a bedroom murder and the stabbing of Professor Robertson. The bedroom murder was shortened though Hammer re-edited the stabbing of the doctor to comprise flash shots of earlier killings. Despite initial BBFC objections the film was then passed, and all later releases feature this same edited print. IMDB; Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde (1971); Trivia * Famous "Bond Girl" Caroline Munro was originally offered the role of Sister Hyde, but turned it down because the part required some nudity. * Actor Ralph Bates, who plays Henry Jekyll and actress Virginia Wetherell, who plays Betsy marry one another in 1973. Bates was formerly married to Fraud Squad actress Joanna Van Gyseghem. See also External Links * * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde at Wikipedia * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde at Mania.com * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde at AllRovi.com * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde at Obscure Horror * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde at The Terror Trap * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde at BritMovie.co.uk * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde at Rotten Tomatoes * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde at Eccentric Cinema * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde at BFI Screenonline * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde at Goregirl's Dungeon * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde at British Horror Films * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde at Turner Classic Movies References ---- Category:1971 films Category:Hammer Film Productions Category:American International Pictures Category:PG-rated films Category:Anchor Bay Entertainment Category:Horror Film List Category:Lewis Fiander